1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bath or shower mat which allows a user to wash and scrub the feet easily without having to bend over or lift the legs and without requiring use of the hands. The mat includes soft flexible bristles on an upper surface and a refillable enclosure containing liquid soap within the lower surface. Foot pressure releases the soap through tubular passages into openings in the upper surface. Movement of the feet over the bristles cleanses the feet in a safe simple manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous foot scrubbing devices for washing a users feet within a shower employing bristles on a base member are known, such as shown in the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,858 to Riffel utilizes a base having a plurality of suction cups on a lower surface for holding the base on a shower floor. A plurality of bristles extend upwardly from a forward section of the base and inwardly from a pair of side walls. Additional toe bristles are disposed in the forward section.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,078 to Hogan, Sr. employs a shower foot washer including a base platform with suction cups on a lower surface and a plurality of bores between the bottom and top surfaces of the platform allowing water and soap to drain into the shower stall. A casement at one end extends upwardly from the platform and includes vertical partitions with protruding brush extensions for receiving toes. A button on top of the casement is pressed to dispense soap into the brush area. The bottom of the foot is cleansed by sliding along the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,407 to Bjelkevig shows a foot scrubber including a base positioned on a shower floor with bristles on a upper resilient surface which can be contoured. The length of the bristles are staggered to fit the shape of the foot. A toe scrubber can be inserted into a cavity in the base. Additional bristles can be added to side walls extending from the base. The resilient section is also detachable from the base to permit separate washing of the sections.
While these prior art devices show foot scrubbers with bristles of various types, none of these employ a refillable liquid soap enclosure within the lower portion of a mat with tubular passages releasing soap through openings on the upper surface for cleansing of the feet.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a novel device for washing and scrubbing feet in a shower or bath tub without having to bend over or use the hands.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a foot scrubber mat which is safe and easy to use in a hands free manner.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a bath mat with bristles on an upper surface for scrubbing the feet.
Another object of the invention is to provide an easily refillable container of liquid soap within the lower surface of a bath mat which is released through passages to the upper surface having bristles.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a foot scrubbing mat with bristles on the upper surface and a container of liquid soap in the lower surface, with foot pressure releasing soap through tubular passages connected to openings on the upper surface.
These objects are achieved with a unique structure of a mat having suction cups holding the mat safely on a bath tub or shower floor. The upper surface includes soft flexible bristles in designated areas for receiving the feet of the user. The lower surface includes a liquid soap filled container or bladder with tubular passages connected to openings in the upper surface. Foot pressure releases soap to the upper surface and bristle areas for scrubbing of the feet without bending over and without use of the hands. The bladder includes a capped tubular opening for refilling with liquid soap. Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.